National Days 2008 Items
Blue Cake Slice The inside of this cake bears all of the colors of the French flag. Rarity: Retired White Cake Slice Rosebud baked this cake in honor of Bastille Day, the French national holiday. Does it taste as good as it looks? Rarity: Retired Red Cake Slice This tasty cake piece was sliced off of a much larger cake baked in honor of Bastille Day. Rarity: Retired Blue Iced Cupcake You and your pets are going to have blue lips after you finish eating a batch of these! Rarity: Retired Red Iced Cupcake Mmm... A freshly baked cupcake with nice red icing! Rarity: Retired White Iced Cupcake Mmm... A delicious cupcake made for all of the July holidays. The icing tastes like vanilla! Rarity: Retired Canadian Flag "Drapeau du Canada" if you prefer! Rarity: Retired French Flag This was released in honor of France's Fête Nationale (National Celebration). Hang this banner proudly! Rarity: Retired USA Flag This banner of stars and stripes was one of the many flags available during the month of July. Rarity: Retired Bastille Day Pin If you do not have the room to display a large flag, you can show your pride by wearing this Bastille Day pin on your clothing! Rarity: Retired Canada Day Pin A celebratory button for Canada Day that is quite fashionable! Rarity: Retired Fourth of July Pin What a nice little flag pin! These were available during the month of July to celebrate Independence Day! Rarity: Retired Blue Stripe Top Firework This firework is quite fun! When it bursts, it appears as a large red ring of sparkles, containing a smaller white ring, containing a smaller blue ring. Perfect finale in the Battle Room! Weapon Attack: 3 Rarity: Retired Blue, White, and Red Firework This blue, white, and red firework (not to be confused with the Red, White, and Blue Firework) is the loudest of all the fireworks! Talk about ending the evening with a bang! Weapon Attack: 2 Rarity: Retired Red and White Firework You can use this firework to end a celebration or a battle with a bang! Either way, it is going to be a sight to see! Weapon Attack: 2 Rarity: Retired Red Stripe Top Firework This firework is quite volatile! Light it and end your battle with an array of white, blue, and red sparks. Weapon Attack: 3 Rarity: Retired Red, White, and Blue Firework This is sure to put on a fine show when you use it in the battle room. Be sure to plug your ears - this one makes a loud "BOOM!" Weapon Attack: 4 Rarity: Retired White Firework If fireworks were ice cream, this one would be cold. Weapon Attack: 2 Rarity: Retired Yellow Firework This yellow firework will shower the sky with golden sparkles! Weapon Attack: 2 Rarity: Retired Yellow and Red Firework Light this firework to witness an explosion of red and gold in the night sky! Weapon Attack: 2 Rarity: Retired Sparklers Give these to one of your pets and let them twirl it around the yard. This special sparkler won't allow you or your pet to be burned at all. Neat! Rarity: Retired